This One Time…
by elarielf
Summary: From cgkinkmemeii. PROMPT: Lelouch's parents send him to a Christian summer camp where Suzaku is a counsellor hoping to force the gay out of him. Lelouch decides having gay sex there is the perfect revenge. Explicit, M/M, blackmail, acceptance issues, semi-public sex, mild exhibitionism, bible quotes
1. …at an Anti-gay Summer Camp

Lelouch stepped off the bus, his face and body language closed off but not outright resentful. This wasn't because he was new, or because he was shy.

It was because he was a good actor – but not good enough to pretend to be happy. Not when he was being sent _here_.

Clovis grinned at him. "Buck up. At least your mom didn't catch you in the act."

…that was true. Honestly, Lelouch wasn't sure _how_ he'd been found out. But somehow, his parents had figured out he was gay and sent him off with his half-brother to 'get fixed'.

This was Clovis's third year as a counselor at their church's anti-gay camp. The pay was fantastic and his job (arts and crafts director) was both well-attended and easy. He was 100% completely straight, but working here was like getting bonus points for heaven. Lelouch's family was big into things like that.

The irony of an arts and crafts job at an anti-gay camp was lost on… everyone, Lelouch felt, even Clovis. Homophobes sure seemed humorless.

Despite being out and… about for around two years, Lelouch had been careful to keep everything safe. Condoms every time, safe words when needed, and making _damn_ sure his conservative family didn't find out. The first two had been effective. Lelouch wasn't sure how the third had failed.

He wanted to blame Schneizel, but then… he _always_ wanted to blame Schneizel.

Clovis's attempt to cheer him up had had the opposite affect. Lelouch's expression went from bland to outright sour. "Do you seriously think six weeks of torture's going to do anything?"

"It's not torture!" Clovis protested. "It'll be good for you. This is a good place with good people. It's… nature and healing and freedom and beauty!"

Lelouch, turning to avoid Clovis's earnest stare, caught a glimpse of someone swimming in the lake. Long lean legs and strong shoulders and… Lelouch could practically _taste _that ass. "Hmm? Beauty?" Lelouch smiled. "In the eye of the beholder, I suppose."

Clovis sighed. "At least you're smiling. C'mon, we'll get you set up in your cabin."

The cabins were segregated by sexes. Lelouch wondered if anyone had really thought this through. He was with three other boys and a counselor – not Clovis, thank goodness. The counselor was running late so, rather than introduce himself to three other irritated and kind of frightened boys, Lelouch read.

"Hey."

…or at least tried to. "What?"

The boy shifted. "My name's Rolo. I'm… pleased to meet you."

Lelouch looked up at the kid. He couldn't be more than fifteen. Who put a _fifteen_ year old through this? "Lelouch. Nice to meet you too."

A large weight settled on Lelouch's other side. "Gino! And that's Rivalz and we'll take the other set of bunk beds." Rivalz gave a half-hearted wave, clearly wanting to be left alone as much as Lelouch. Lelouch instantly preferred him. "So. First time you two?"

Lelouch nodded, but Rolo shook his head. "This is my second year I… failed the first year."

"Fuck that," Lelouch said, loving the way little Rolo flinched from the curse word. "There's no passing or failing, just buying into their mantra or good acting. You're cute, but not _that_ cute – you can pass for straight easy. Just fake it."

Rolo shook his head. "No, I… I want to get better."

Lelouch stood and pressed his palm firmly against Rolo's chest leaning in to whisper into his ear. "Then practice, Rolo." A quick lick and Lelouch sauntered off.

Maybe that had been mean. But Lelouch was still in a lousy mood. There was only one thing that had brightened his day since getting here and…

"Oof." As Lelouch tried to leave, the door opened into another person. "…serves me right, I guess. Sorry I'm late, guys!"

Long limbs, tanned skin, curly hair, and eyes that were greener than anything Lelouch had seen in all the new wilderness he was exposed to walked in, passing Lelouch whose attention was drawn to…

That ass looked even better up close. Lelouch smirked and mentally congratulated himself on finding a reason to stay at this camp.

"Hi! I'm Suzaku Kururugi and I'll be your cabin counselor for the next six weeks. If you have any problems, please don't hesitate to come to me."

…or on him, Lelouch's mind helpfully supplied. He grinned. He was certainly planning on taking the generous counselor up on his offer.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Suzaku liked kids. _Not in that way_… pervert. He liked talking to them and listening to their problems. They were different from adults and getting them to open up to him was always a challenge, but a rewarding one. He kind of wanted to be a teacher.

A job that would be difficult to get if he had still been, as his father had put it, a 'hopeless pillow-biter'.

He wasn't though! He'd gone through the program, learned to control his impulses, and come out a new man. Sure, not _quite_ attracted to women per se, but at least he wasn't acting on his attraction to men anymore. At least steely-eyed gazes and sharp jaw lines and flat chests that tapered into thin waists didn't get him hot. Anymore. If he avoided paying attention to them. Which was why he was able to smile benignly over his desk at one of the most beautiful young men he'd ever seen before in his life without any lascivious intent. "Can I help you?"

"It's Lelouch." The boy smiled and most people would have melted. Suzaku reminded himself that _he_ was the steward of his feelings of same-sex attraction (SSA). The mantra helped. "I was wondering… it's my first time here and I'm a little lost."

He was biting his lip. Suzaku swallowed and managed a smile. "Everyone feels that way at first. It's perfectly natural. The important thing is to remember that we're all here to help you." A flash of pink tongue and Suzaku focused on breathing, the sounds outside. Anything but the way the boy (_Lelouch_) was standing, one hip slightly jutted out, his hand hovering at his hip, accentuating his pelvis… "A lot of us have gone through this as well. It's not easy, but it's worth it."

"You…" Lelouch leaned forward, his eyes wide. "You were sent here too?"

Suzaku nodded, eager to share. "It worked wonders! It's like that part of you turns… down, if not off. It's still there, in the background, but ignorable. Like elevator music."

Lelouch looked vaguely horrified. Suzaku noted absently that it didn't make him any less attractive. "So… sex and love and those things… you cut them out of your life?"

"A hole that can be filled with real love – the love of friends and family and God." Suzaku beamed, glad to be the first to introduce Lelouch to this. "Isn't that better?"

"That depends, I suppose…" Lelouch said. "On how good the sex was."

Ah. Suzaku couldn't really dispute that, except… "Is there any sex as good as your mother's kiss or your father's hug?"

"Wouldn't know." Lelouch shrugged. "Haven't tried everything yet." He leaned on Suzaku's desk. "Have you?"

Ah. Hah… "Lelouch, your feelings aren't always under your control," Suzaku said gently. "But your actions are."

"…you're serious." Lelouch's mouth quirked up in a half smile. "You really think you're better off emotionally and interpersonally castrated."

"I'm in control…"

"Prove it."

"…what?"

"Prove it," Lelouch repeated. "Take me to your bed. Lie down and give me five… no _two_ minutes with you. Then we'll see how in control you are."

Suzaku sighed. "Even if that wasn't grossly inappropriate, choosing _not_ to do that makes my point." His lips twitched. "Also, you're assuming that, just because I suffer from same-sex attraction, I'm attracted to _you_."

Lelouch's mouth, opened to deliver a retort, snapped shut at that. His eyes widened in disbelief and humiliation, before hardening and narrowing. "You're only human, Suzaku Kururugi. And humans all share one quality – they're breakable."

Suzaku knew that he'd already been broken, knew that his place was in making sure that no one else broke if he could prevent it, but before he could say so, Lelouch rounded his desk and straddled him. His hands flew up to push him away, but Lelouch was small and squirmy and managed to get a good grip of his shirt with his hands and a decent kiss pressed to Suzaku's lips.

"I want you." Lelouch's voice was dark and deep and commanding and it made Suzaku shudder. "I want you under me or over me, inside me or around me, I don't care. I want you."

It had been a _long_ time since Suzaku had been this close to another human being. He let Lelouch press against him a moment longer, then shoved him off.

"It's okay, Lelouch. We'll help you get over this."

Lelouch, breathing hard and still clearly angry, stormed out.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

The next three days were insufferable. After being told that his father didn't love him enough (true, but irrelevant to his sexuality), that he was a sinner and an addict, that he hated himself (that session would have made Lelouch laugh if it hadn't been at the end of an otherwise grueling humorless day), he would return to his cabin and Suzaku would go over everything _again_.

At one point Rolo started crying. Lelouch almost offered him a pity fuck, but that would have likely been counterproductive.

Gino was dealing with it the best (or, at least the way the designers had intended), actually taking that 'advice' to heart and trying to improve his self control. Suzaku shared some tips with him and smiled openly at him and Lelouch seethed.

Rivalz, as it turned out, was as straight as Clovis. His parents had sent him here 'just in case'. Rather than insulted like Lelouch, enlightened like Gino, or terrified like Rolo, he was bored. He hung out with Lelouch a lot – at one point Lelouch offered to blow him just for something to do. Rivalz had looked both amused and disgusted and Lelouch had laughed and maintained a reasonably good mood for the next few hours. He wasn't able to keep that good mood indefinitely, but he was able to maintain his good behaviour (following his advice to Rolo to just fake it until it was over) until he caught sight of Suzaku, still dripping from his daily swim, entering their otherwise empty cabin.

A golden opportunity.

Suzaku's room was off to the side and locked, but the lock was cheap and easy to override with a credit card. Suzaku's rather pleasant humming even drowned out the sound of Lelouch opening the door and sneaking into the room while his back was turned.

That ass. God. Free from the confines of Suzaku's swim shorts, Lelouch finally got a good look at the twin mounds of flesh as Suzaku towel dried his hair. It was glorious. Lelouch threw off his shirt and kicked off his shoes, finally making enough noise for Suzaku to turn around and… he was nicely hung too. Lelouch's mouth watered and he decided to just go for it when he saw Suzaku staring in stupefied horror.

The noise Suzaku made as Lelouch sunk to his knees in front of him and took his cock into his mouth ingrained itself in Lelouch's mind. It was a cross between a choked-off sound of terror and a groan of _deep_ satisfaction. Lelouch gave him another good suck before releasing him noisily. "Been a while, huh?"

"Lelouch, you…" Suzaku couldn't finish his thought.

Lelouch chuckled and wriggled out of his shorts and underwear as he pushed Suzaku back onto the bed. He checked the clock out of the corner of his eye. 1735… he smirked. "Where's your vaunted control now?" He slid between Suzaku's legs and licked a swathe up his neck… ew, lake water.

Suzaku focused enough to grasp Lelouch's shoulders, but not quite enough to push him away. "Lelouch you can't…"

"You're naked, in bed, with one of your charges, who is equally naked," Lelouch pointed out. "And at an anti-gay camp, no less." He chuckled. "I think you'll find, Suzaku, that you'll get in far more trouble than me if this doesn't stay nice and quiet…" He punctuated his words with a firm hand around Suzaku's very nearly fully erect cock. "You know what I want, right?"

Suzaku shook his head, unable to think around the sheer _sensation_ of someone else's hand on him. "We… we shouldn't…"

1736. Lelouch set his jaw. "You want it." He kissed Suzkau messily, his hand working on him. "The only question is… do you want to finish in my hand or in my mouth?"

Suzaku's brain whited out as he arched and came, making that a moot point. He could faintly hear Lelouch's chuckles as he slumped back, boneless and spent… it _had_ been a while. And, he hated to admit it but… it felt amazing.

He could feel Lelouch slide down his body and had a reasonable idea what was coming next. He should fight or something… at least protest. For Lelouch's sake if for nothing else, the boy was falling into the same traps and habits as before…

But he didn't. Instead, he let Lelouch open his legs and lift his cock and balls. He felt Lelouch's breath move against the sensitive skin below his sec, heralding what was next, and tried to relax.

"…Suzaku?"

Suzaku stared at the ceiling. "Yes?"

"Tell me if you want me to stop."

…what the hell was this all of sudden? "…and if I say so, you'll just stop?"

"Well." The breath from Lelouch's huff made Suzaku's ass twitch in anticipation. "I just want to fuck you. I don't want to _rape_ you."

It was a little late for… oh, what the hell. "Go ahead." It wasn't as though he could claim that he didn't want it. He didn't want to want it, but that wasn't the same thing.

Lelouch smirked. 1737. Excellent. He pressed his tongue against Suzaku's perineum, delighting in the low moan that Suzaku made and the way his cock twitched. There was so much pent up tension here… "How long _has _it been?" He asked.

"…three years." It wasn't an admission. Suzaku was actually rather proud of that.

"God." Lelouch rolled his eyes. "I hope you at least masturbated. I'm still unclear as to where that falls on your spectrum of evil." He firmed his tongue enough to press into Suzaku, just a bit, and was a little surprised at the way Suzaku let him. Three years, and his body still remembered…

"Then again." Lelouch fumbled over the side of the bed for his clothes. "You're pretty clean down here. Was that how you justified it? Your cock hard and leaking in the shower and you pressing into yourself for _hygiene_?" He grinned as he fished out a pre-lubricated condom from his shorts – even in a place like this, it paid to be prepared. "How many fingers did you typically use?"

"Two." There was no point in lying. Suzaku was naked and splayed open and getting hard again. Also, Lelouch could clearly read him like a book. "Hygiene _is_ important."

Lelouch snorted. "So is this." He leaned over Suzaku's body and kissed him, shifting so that his cock could rub against Suzkau's thigh. _He_ hadn't come yet and he was hard. "The connection between people, the passion and fulfillment… what did you gain that was worth giving this up?" He slicked a finger in Suzaku's semen and slid it into him. Suzaku arched and groaned, but opened easily.

"Spiritua– oh, yes, Lelouch right there…"

Perfect. Lelouch pressed into that spot, sliding another finger in. "You know what, Suzaku?"

Suzaku wasn't able to answer, one hand fisted and stuffed into his mouth to at least muffle his moans. He was flushed and his eyes were only half-open and he looked delicious. Lelouch quickly put the condom on and paused at Suzaku's entrance to finish his thought. "I wouldn't mind getting caught." He pressed in.

Both of Suzaku's hands flew to Leouch's shoulders, leaving his mouth uncovered and open as he gasped and moaned. He wasn't loud, but he never stopped making the most arousing noises as Lelouch gradually rocked into him. "Shit, Suzaku…" Lelouch laughed. "It's a little ironic that the best piece of ass I've had in a while is at this camp, but I don't think they teach irony here."

He felt Suzaku's muscles clench as he laughed at that in return. "I think you'd have to go to English camp for that."

"You know me." Lelouch groaned as he slid in the rest of the way. "I'd probably speak French the whole time." _Fuck_ it was tight.

"Move, please." Suzaku didn't seem to have processed Lelouch's wit. A pity. "Please, Lelouch, move…"

The temptation to make Suzaku ask him to fuck him was overwhelmed by Lelouch's desire to finish. He started a smooth rhythm, laying between Suzaku's legs, and managed to get enough breath and grip to pull Suzaku into a deep kiss as his rhythm sped up. There was no more witty banter as Lelouch's grunts and Suzaku's groans rang out in counterpoint and Lelouch drove into him, making the mattress squeak and the headboard bang against the wall and… they really _were_ making enough noise that they could easily get caught.

Neither one cared as Suzaku got a hand between their bodies to jerk himself off and Lelouch closed his eyes and changed his angle and thrust harder and deeper and…

He, personally, thought Suzaku came first. Suzaku disagreed. Either way, they came within moments of the other, their cries mingling in the air as they reached and crested their peaks.

Lelouch collapsed on top of Suzaku, breathing hard and sated. "That… makes the past three days worth it."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Suzaku did everything he could after that to convince Lelouch to reattempt the curriculum. It was hopeless. On top of that, Lelouch spent at least a part of nearly every night with Suzaku, proving that he meant what he said when he'd claimed to have wanted Suzaku in any and every way. Suzaku managed to justify it with wanting to keep him happy and what they did a secret, but… he was really just attempting to fool himself at this point.

At first, he likened it to an alcoholic and his first drink. Then he caught himself watching Lelouch with the other campers, smiling as they laughed at his jokes, wincing when he failed particularly spectacularly at any physical event. He even enjoyed watching him eat. Despite the fact that they had sex every time Lelouch slid, naked and ready, into Suzaku's bed (Suzaku had taken to sleeping naked too, in self-defense) Suzaku was beginning to realize that the relationship wasn't solely sexual. At least not on his part.

He tested it about one week from the end of camp, turning down the sheets for Lelouch's inevitable entry, and wrapping his arms around the younger boy before Lelouch could start anything. "Tonight, could we just… cuddle?"

Lelouch stared at him in the dim light. "You're joking, right?"

"Not at all." Suzaku kissed him and pressed him closer, entangling their legs. "Sleep with me, Lelouch."

Lelouch drew back, trying to get a better look at him. His eyes darted over Suzaku's face uncertainly. Finally, he huffed a sigh and placed the condom on the side table. "You can top if you're still sore from last night…"

"That's not it," Suzaku interrupted. "I just want to hold you."

"I knew that was what you meant," Lelouch rolled his eyes, but placed several gentle kisses on Suzaku's lips before curling up beside him. "Do you have any idea what you're getting into?"

Suzaku chuckled. "Nope." He felt Lelouch give a small laugh before relaxing in his arms and falling asleep. Suzaku joined him moments later.

He woke up to the faint glow of pre-dawn light and warm wet suction around his erection and two fingers moving inside him. "Lelouch!"

"Shh…" Lelouch crawled up his body and kissed him as he replaced his fingers with his cock. "You didn't seriously think you were getting off _that_ easily did you?"

Suzaku wasn't able to answer other than to grab Lelouch and pull him down for another kiss as they started moving together.

…well. That had been a… partial success? Suzaku watched Lelouch dress and thought about what it meant that Lelouch had been willing to give in to his request to just sleep together, but then woke him up like… that.

"Have you ever considered that you might be a sex addict?"

Lelouch froze in the process of pulling his shirt over his head before continuing. "I've considered it," He admitted. "It's rather impossible not to think about it _here_, but I'm not. I like sex and I like sex with men, and I _really_" he leered cheerfully at Suzaku "like sex with you. But it's not an addiction."

"Then why… after I asked you…"

"Because," Lelouch said, leaning in to peck Suzaku lightly on his lips. "If I let you take charge, you might find a way to stop this. And I don't want to stop."

Suzaku pulled Lelouch into his lap. "Is it just the sex?"

"Would it be so bad if it was?"

"Maybe." Suzaku let Lelouch capture his lips as he contemplated what, exactly, this relationship was.

He didn't get a decent answer before the week was out and it was time to leave.

Both Gino and Rivalz had done remarkably well, both taking the pledge to refrain from homosexual activity without a qualm. Rolo was a little shakier and uncertain, but Suzaku remembered him from last year, and he was doing better now than he had then. Maybe this _was_ good for him.

Lelouch recited the words in a tone completely devoid of sarcasm or mockery. Less than an hour later he was on his knees with Suzaku's cock down his throat. As he swallowed and wiped off his mouth, Suzaku came to a decision.

"Here." He handed Lelouch a card. "My address and cell number." He gave these out, generally to the more troubled kids (Rolo had one) just in case they needed emergency help. That wasn't why he was giving it to Lelouch.

Lelouch took the card thoughtfully. "Thanks."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"You were in Kururugi's cabin?" Six weeks of effectively avoiding his older brother, and Lelouch was still stuck beside him on the car ride home from the bus stop. "He's a total hardass!"

…funny, Lelouch had found his ass to be rather supple.

Clovis ignored Lelouch's smirk. "Did he keep you up reciting what you'd learned that day?" He had. Lelouch's smirk turned into a scowl and Clovis laughed. "Yeah, he's one of the 'true believers' for sure." As opposed to Clovis who was in it for the money and the perceived generosity of spirit. "I'll bet he set you straight."

"Indeed." The smirk was back. "I found his tutelage to be most instructive."

"…talk like a regular person, you freak." Clovis snorted as they pulled into their driveway. "At least now you're closer to a normal human being."

Lelouch got out of the car as soon as possible and dragged his stuff to his room. He'd wash his clothes later, for now… he took out Suzaku's card and looked at it for a moment before shoving it in a drawer. He didn't need him – there was a whole city of clubs and bars and hangouts waiting for him. He certainly didn't need to go out of his way to hunt down a serial cuddler.

A perfunctory knock was the only warning he had before his mother walked in. "Lelouch? How are you?"

_Still gay_. "Fine. And how have you and Nunnally been?" He didn't really care about anyone else.

"We've been well. Praying for your safe return and recovery." She opened her arms and Lelouch obediently hugged her, reminded of what Suzaku had said on his first day. It _was_ nice to be loved by his mother, but it would have been nicer if she could have loved the real him. Ah well, he didn't mind hiding this from her if it meant making her happy. "Your father was also concerned."

Lelouch stiffened in his arms. "He's here?"

"He will be joining us for supper." Lelouch's mother smiled. "Get washed up and ready to eat, dear."

There wasn't much choice. Lelouch did as he was told, joining the family around the table. The only seat free was at his father's side. Lelouch set his jaw and sat down.

"Well?"

"Your plan was a success," Lelouch reported mechanically. "In fact…" A small smile crept over his face. "One of the counselors, Suzaku Kururugi, and I have become friends. He's kind of like a mentor. You know, the positive male influence in my life that was lacking which made me turn to the evils of homosexuality?" Take that, old man.

Charles snorted. "Have him come over tomorrow. I'd like to meet him."

"I'll see if he's free."

Immediately after supper, Lelouch called Suzaku's number. "Hello?"

"Suzaku?" It had been less than a day, and Lelouch was surprised to find that he missed his voice. "It's Lelouch."

"Lelouch!" Suzaku's voice sounded both happy and… manlier? Was he trying to impress him? That was adorable. "I didn't expect you to call so soon."

"I wasn't really planning on it," Lelouch admitted. "But my father wanted to meet you. Are you free for supper tomorrow?"

"Sure." Suzaku sounded pleased. "What time?"

"Four." It was early, but Lelouch… didn't just want Suzaku over for supper.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Suzaku was, of course, punctual. "I brought–"

Lelouch snatched the wine from him, tossing it carelessly on the couch and pulling Suzaku up to his room. "Welcome to our house, I'll introduce you to everyone later, hope your drive was comfortable…" He shoved Suzaku into the room, slamming the door behind them before wrapping his arms around him and kissing him deeply. "I want you inside me."

Suzaku, to his credit, was at least a little reluctant. "Your parents…"

"They're home." Lelouch tore off his clothes and undid Suzaku's pants. "I don't care. Fuck me."

"But you – oh, hmmm…" Suzaku cut himself off as Lelouch latched onto his neck and started slowly pumping his cock. "Lelouch…"

"Suzaku…" Lelouch tried to find something more to say, but… it was different, having Suzaku in his room rather than in their communal cabin (or in the boathouse, or behind the archery range, or that one time in the church bathroom during Sunday services when Suzaku had had to keep one hand over Lelouch's mouth the whole time because it just felt so good…). This was different. More real. And Lelouch, normally in control, could feel himself being swept away.

When Suzaku turned him around and braced him against the door, Lelouch knew it was a bad idea. His bed, the window, even the wall would have been better. But, rather than protest as Suzaku smoothed his hand over his ass, Lelouch just groaned. "I stretched before you got here. Just put it in."

Suzaku's caress stopped and he chuckled. "So prepared…" The sound of ripping paper and crinkling plastic made Lelouch even harder as he heard Suzaku getting ready himself.

"Hurry…"

"Impatient." Suzaku chuckled again as he pressed into Lelouch, easily sliding completely into him in one smooth movement. "Miss me?"

_Yes_. "It's only been a day, moron." Lelouch managed to get the retort out before Suzaku started moving, which was good because the steady glide of Suzaku's cock inside him took his breath away.

Suzaku moved slowly, carefully, wanting to draw this out. "I missed you." He licked the side of Lelouch's neck and nipped at his earlobe. "I almost didn't think you'd call."

Lelouch laughed. "My father made me." He groaned as Suzaku's own laugh rocked through him. "Gah, Suzaku… please, just… more…"

"As you wish." Suzaku gripped Lelouch's hips and thrust in harder, making the door rattle and Lelouch groan. "Better?"

"Don't stop…" Lelouch knew that if they were caught it would be just as problematic here as at the camp. He was betting a lot on Suzaku's reputation and on his parent's desire to have him 'cured' that even if they heard _something _it would be shrugged off.

But Lelouch screaming Suzaku's name and the rhythmic banging of the door against its frame would be too obvious. Lelouch had been found out once, he didn't want to repeat that a second time. As Suzaku thrust into him, he pushed back from the door, grasping for Suzaku's shoulders as Suzaku's grip shifted to hold him and they stood, perfectly balanced and leaning only against each other, connected and breathing in concert for a brief moment.

Then Suzaku fell back, managing flip them so that Lelouch landed on the bed first, face to the pillows, angled so that he could hold Lelouch's hips up and pivot them onto the bed, appreciating the lack of mattress creak as he fit himself behind Lelouch and buried himself to the hilt.

Lelouch's reaction was muffled by the pillow, but his impatient tone came across clearly. Suzaku grinned and started thrusting again, quickly finding the right angle and making Lelouch make more interesting sounds.

As one hand slid off Lelouch's hip to wrap around his cock and the other one held him steady as Suzaku continued to pound into him, Suzaku realized he was having fun. It wasn't just pleasure, it was enjoyment. He wondered if that would make sense to anyone… other than, possibly, the boy moving under him.

He might have said something along those lines, but Lelouch suddenly tensed and threw his head back and came, his ass tightening and drawing out Suzaku's own orgasm. They collapsed, still breathing hard, on Lelouch's bed; Suzaku wrapping his arms around Lelouch and Lelouch pressing his back to Suzaku's chest.

"Hmm… very nice." Lelouch sounded both sated and smug. "I think I'll keep you."

"I'm very flattered," Suzaku replied dryly. "But I have to wonder why."

"Apart from the fantastic sex?" Lelouch asked, rolling over. "My parents will approve. I can go out with you, stay late and even over at your place and they won't mind. After all, your role is to keep me from wanting things like you."

Suzaku rolled his eyes. "That's all?"

"Does there need to be more?" Lelouch asked, his tone even, but his eyes challenging.

Suzaku considered his options. "Exclusivity."

"…what?"

"I want you all to myself," Suzaku clarified. "You don't even get to flirt with other guys. Clear?"

Lelouch nodded. It was a small price to pay.

"One final thing." Suzaku kissed Lelouch, smiling. "The moment you fall in love with me, you have to say it out loud."

Lelouch snorted. "I'm not going to…" He trailed off at Suzaku's fond smile. "You really are arrogant, aren't you?"

"Pot, kettle…" Suzaku kissed Lelouch's nose. "You're already halfway there."

"Whatever." Lelouch pulled away, pouting slightly.

Suzaku chuckled. "Smile Lelouch. We're going to meet your parents."

_That_ brought an amused smirk to Lelouch's face.


	2. …we Tempted Fate

Charles loved Suzaku.

Not the same way Lelouch did, although Lelouch would deny he felt anything more than attraction and maybe some fondness for his former bible camp councillor, but he loved him all the same.

Suzaku Kururugi was everything Charles zi Britannia lauded. He was proper and civic-minded and a member of good standing in their church and, most importantly, he knew his place. He deferred to every single Britannia scion, from the admittedly intimidating Schneizel to the somewhat foppish Clovis to the sweet and childlike Euphemia. Lelouch watched with scorn and more than a little honest anger as Suzaku made a place for himself by lowering himself into the place Charles could accept him in.

It was hard to get _too_ angry, though, since Charles's approval of Suzaku meant that Lelouch was permitted access to the best and most consistent sex he'd had since he realized he was gay.

Which was doubly funny, because Suzaku had been in charge of making sure that Lelouch wasn't supposed to want that anymore.

To his credit, since Suzaku had taken Lelouch under his wing, Lelouch hadn't wanted gay sex with anyone _but_ Suzaku, which was probably some kind of improvement. Maybe.

Charles wouldn't agree, but Lelouch was of the opinion that his father could go fuck himself with a rusty pipe. Maybe then he'd have more compassion for people whose desires were different from his own.

But he didn't, and thus Lelouch had to hide his relationship with Suzaku, despite the fact that Charles loved Suzaku, and the fact that Lelouch still refused to acknowledge that there _was_ a relationship, or anything other than two guys who fucked each other.

Suzaku, on the other hand, was in love with him. Lelouch was way too young for that kind of emotional commitment.

At first, Lelouch had mostly gone over to Suzaku's, where the only limitation was that no one in his apartment complex knew that the boy who occasionally came over was the same person who screamed Suzaku's name through the thin walls.

Or, at least, that if they knew, they told no one associated with the church.

So it was easy and straightforward. Lelouch came to Suzaku's door with innocent smiles and books and the blandest, most casual clothing he could find. He looked neither stylish nor particularly out of style, neither overeager nor apprehensive, neither too young nor too old to be visiting casually. He smiled to people if they looked him in the eye first, and ignored them otherwise. He made himself as forgettable as possible so that he and Suzaku could, with abandon and without significant personal risk, fuck like particularly horny rabbits until neither of them could walk.

Lelouch never got tired of Suzaku, and Suzaku seemed to be comfortably settling in love with him, or something equally ridiculous. But he was getting a little tired of Suzaku's small apartment, and mostly of the taxi ride home, where he either reeked of sex or had damp hair from Suzaku's shower.

Which was why Lelouch, when his father insisted he improve on his bible studies, had the brilliant idea of inviting Suzaku over and killing two proverbial birds with one sexy stone.

Charles was pleased with Lelouch's choice because, after all, he adored Suzaku.

Not the same way Lelouch did, of course…

"I'm not so sure about this," Suzaku said nervously.

Lelouch snorted into his phone. "And it's so out of character for you to be unsure about anything. What's to worry about? You're coming over tomorrow afternoon, my siblings will all be out at various activities, and my father isn't even in town. You have the perfect excuse to be here, I've bought some shiny new toys to mark the occasion, and if we make it a regular thing, I'm thinking… gags?"

"For who?" Suzaku asked wryly.

"Both of us, of course," Lelouch said, grinning. Neither of them were quiet when given the choice.

Suzaku laughed and Lelouch congratulated himself on relieving his lover's… fuck-buddy's stress. "Come before two, just a few minutes and see Euphy off. For some reason, she's taken a fancy to you and if she knows you're here, my parents will think me safely supervised and won't worry that I might be out, trolling for gay ass."

"Why troll when the fish jumps into your boat?" Suzaku asked rhetorically. "Fine, quarter to two. It'll be nice to see Euphemia again."

Lelouch loved that Suzaku had come to terms with the clandestine nature of their relationship. Both Lelouch and Suzaku had a lot to lose by outing themselves, even despite the questionable legality of their relationship due to Lelouch's relative youth. Suzaku had commented on it once, only once, which had led to Lelouch kneeling between his legs and looking up at him with as wide-eyed and innocent an expression as he could force, asking if Suzaku _wanted_ to be taking advantage of him.

It was one of the few times (other than the tofu incident, which both of them agreed to never speak of again) when Suzaku had looked genuinely disgusted during sex. Lelouch had pushed, as he did, playing the young ingénue with quivering lips and hesitant touches, until Suzaku broke down and begged him to stop. Since then, neither of them mentioned the ridiculous notion of Lelouch being anything but fully and wholly in their relationship as an equal.

Perhaps more, if the way Suzaku kept pledging his love and making promises, while trying to wring similar pledges and promises from Lelouch (unsuccessfully) was any indication. 'The first to fall in love loses' had always been Lelouch's experience, but apparently no one had told Suzaku, who seemed content with the situation as it stood.

Lelouch was the one, as usual, who had to push the envelope. As comfortable as Suzaku's apartment was, Lelouch found himself resenting the fact that he couldn't return the offer. Suzaku's bed was fine, perfectly fine, but Lelouch wanted to use his as well. It felt… childish to rely on Suzaku, and despite Lelouch's willingness to playact, he had never felt like a child around Suzaku.

Having to schedule around his siblings and parents' absences might have been a little juvenile, but Lelouch would take what he could, until he turned eighteen, at least.

And what he could take was Suzaku, in his house, alone for a full afternoon.

For bible study.

As Lelouch should have expected, Suzaku brought over his own bible. It was somehow adorable, as if the Britannia family didn't have dozens of bibles, in several languages, to choose from.

Euphemia found it charming as well, but she found everything Suzaku did charming. "Is that your family bible?"

"No, my father…" Suzaku shrugged. "He's promised one to me, once I meet with his approval."

Lelouch hated Suzaku's father just a little less than he hated his own. Suzaku didn't share much, but what he had made it clear that Genbu Kururugi was not only as closed-minded as Charles zi Britannia, he was as class-conscious and xenophobic as well. Of course, Charles hated 'Orientals' as much as Genbu loathed 'pasty-faced _gaijin_', so Lelouch would have happily locked the two of them in a room together and watched them hate each other in exactly the same way.

Meanwhile, in Lelouch's fantasy, he and Suzaku were screwing each other's brains out in the next room. Then the video of each room would be transmitted to the other.

What? It would be funny.

Euphemia, not dwelling on a rather odd vengeance/sex fantasy, just nodded in understanding. "Fathers can be quite exacting. I understand."

Of course she did. That was Euphemia. _Understanding_.

Suzaku smiled at her. "Thanks." Fortunately, the mutual love-in between Lelouch's sister and his… whatever-Suzaku-was, was halted by the sound of a car horn in the driveway. Euphy's ride.

"Dance," she half-explained, half-apologized to Suzaku. "I'll be back by six."

"If I'm still here, I'll see you then," Suzaku said, smiling and waving after Euphy until the car drove out of sight.

Lelouch stood by his side, patient and calm, until Suzaku lowered his arm and turned to him, his smile softening and warming into something just a little different, the heat in his cheeks crinkling as he parted his lips to speak.

And then Lelouch hit him.

It wasn't hard, even for Lelouch, just an open-handed slap to Suzaku's shoulder to communicate his irritation. Suzaku still winced and rubbed where Lelouch had hit. "What was that for?"

"Stop flirting with my sister."

Suzaku looked genuinely shocked. "I'm not… I would never…"

Lelouch tossed his head and moved towards the sitting room, ignoring Suzaku's stuttered pseudo-apologies. "Coming?"

Suzaku rallied himself. "Oh, yeah…"

His eagerness was flattering, but Lelouch was determined to punish him, if just a little, for his behaviour with Euphy. He set up one of the smaller couches, what would have been called a loveseat in any other household (Charles maintained that such terms were only foolishly tempting and an example of the secular world imposing its amoral values on them all), with a small reading table, pillows for comfort, and the ultimate trap.

A thin, mostly decorative blanket.

Suzaku had followed him in, and stood silently by as Lelouch finished his tidying, his warm smile cooling into a curious frown. "Lelouch?"

"Bible study, Suzaku, remember?" Lelouch asked as innocently as he was able. "It's why you came over, isn't it?"

Suzaku looked around, as if he suspected someone could overhear him, before answering. "I… I guess I kinda thought I came over so we could… have sex?"

Lelouch shook his head in faux-disappointment. "Oh, Suzaku. How is _that_ supposed to save my immortal soul?"

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Suzaku asked, adorably bewildered, and Lelouch just grinned and patted the cushion beside him, more eager than ever before to get the fun started.

"Never with Paul."

"…Paul?"

"What're you in the mood for; Corinthians or Romans?"

Suzaku groaned. "We're not seriously doing this, are we?"

Lelouch patted the cushion again. "Sit, Suzaku, and impart to me the wisdom of the Good Book."

"You're evil," Suzaku said, awed. "I wasn't sure before, but you are _actually_ evil." Lelouch just grinned at him until he sighed and sat down, cracking open his own bible to Corinthians as Lelouch spread the blanket over both their laps. "Let me guess…"

"Verses nine to eleven," Lelouch said, almost primly. "My father thinks truer understanding of this will help enable my soul to… something something, I tuned out after about thirty seconds."

Suzaku sighed. "_Or do you not know that wrongdoers will not inherit the kingdom of God? Do not be deceived: Neither the sexually immoral nor idolaters nor adulterers nor the effeminate nor men who have sex with men nor thieves nor the greedy nor drunkards nor slanderers nor swindlers will inherit the kingdom of God. And that is what some of you were. But you were washed, you were sanctified, you were justified in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ and by the Spirit of our God._"

"Mmm, yeah. Preach it, Suzaku."

"Evil," Suzaku muttered under his breath. "Right, so… discuss."

Lelouch shrugged. "I'll give Paul his due – he's a lot more concise than the Old Testament when it comes to listing sins."

"That wasn't a listing of sins. It was just some examples of evil." Suzaku snorted. "Unfortunately, they forgot beautiful cock-teases, but it's not a full and complete list by any means."

"He did, thankfully, mention homosexuals, which is _such_ a relief. I'd hate for my summer camp experience to have been some horrible misinterpretation of scripture…"

"You know as well as I do that there's a debate over whether the 'effeminate' or 'homosexual' parts referred to modern definitions of the terms, or to more specific evils like prostitution and laziness, and – _ah_!"

Lelouch looked over at Suzaku as if he hadn't just unzipped his pants. "Really? Tell me more."

"This is why I was nervous," Suzaku griped.

"No it isn't, you were nervous because you didn't want the esteemed Charles zi Britannia to know you were fucking his son on a regular basis." Lelouch slid his hand down the front of Suzaku's pants, brushing over every sensitive area he could, and flexing his hand in the _promise_ of friction. "But he's not here, so there's nothing to worry about, is there?" Suzaku's overly expressive face had already taken on a flush as he nodded wordlessly. Lelouch let his thumb brush over the head of Suzaku's cock in reward. "Then continue, Suzaku. Talk biblical to me."

Suzaku groaned. "I swear, Lelouch, you just keep pushing…"

"Damn straight I do," Lelouch said. "And maybe after you come in my hand, your hot spunk coating my skin like a milky, messy dessert, maybe we can go over the part with Oman."

Suzaku laughed, even as his cock started to harden. "Would you be this perverted if you were attracted to women?"

"Dunno. Never tried."

"Mmm… probably." Suzaku reached over and touched Lelouch's cheek. "You're so easily bored, otherwise."

Lelouch let Suzaku draw him in for a kiss, his own pants growing a little tighter. There were two bibles open before them, the blanket over their laps had been bought from a church fundraiser, and Lelouch was fast talking himself into that being enough as Suzaku deepened the kiss for him to stop teasing and start properly getting Suzaku off.

"So perfect," Suzaku moaned into Lelouch's mouth as Lelouch let his hand encircle Suzaku's cock, far too light for proper stimulation, but more than he'd had before. "Love you…"

Ah, that. If Lelouch was a cynical person… well, if he was a _more_ cynical person, he'd have thought that Suzaku's easy declarations of love during sex a way of grooming and manipulating his younger partner. But, even if Suzaku was the type of person who did that (which he wasn't) and Lelouch was the type of person to respond to that (he wasn't), Suzaku was more than willing to express his love outside their bed, coupling it with small gestures of affection like kisses to Lelouch's forehead, a gentle caress on his arm.

It made Suzaku's spontaneous 'I love you's during sex both more genuine and more effective.

But Lelouch wasn't that easily seduced. It would take more than true love and Suzaku's amazing body to win his heart. He wasn't entirely sure what more there could be, but that would be what it took.

For now, he was happy enough with the sex, the incredible amount and versatility of their sex. Having a consistent partner, learning his limits and teaching Suzaku his own, exploring new possibilities that wouldn't have been possible with a one night stand, taking time out to cuddle and comfort, knowing that more sex would always be waiting for them… it was nice. It was nice enough that Lelouch had given up his unrestricted freedom, agreeing to Suzaku's demand for exclusivity, but he fought hard against the risk of falling in love.

That couldn't possibly; between Lelouch's parents and Suzaku's, the community they were raised in, the connections they'd made; end well.

No matter how tempting it was on occasion.

As the kissing and fondling progressed to proper making-out, Lelouch had to admit this was quickly becoming one of those occasions. Whether or not he loved Suzaku, he loved what Suzaku did to him, the way his body felt and smelled and tasted…

Lelouch's grip on Suzaku's cock tightened, slicked now by precome. "You feel so good, Suzaku." Suzaku groaned. "Yeah, just like that. Wanna see you, wanna make you come, and then I want your mouth…"

"Yes," Suzaku moaned. "Yeah, I want… I miss your taste, Lelouch…"

"You close?" Lelouch asked, despite the way he could feel Suzaku's cock, rock hard and ready, could see Suzaku's muscles tensing in preparation. "Gonna come for me, Suzaku, in your pants like a teenager?"

Suzaku groaned and buried his burning face in Lelouch's neck, seconds, _moments_ away from…

Lelouch was so caught up in Suzaku that he almost missed the door opening.

He didn't miss his mother's voice, cheerfully calling his name.

Or his father's.

"Shit."

"Your _dad's_ here?" Suzaku hissed, his voice tight with desperation after being pulled from the edge of orgasm.

"He's not supposed to be!" Lelouch shot back, just as hushed. He was supposed to be with Odysseus and the other children from his first marriage today.

"Lelouch, where – oh!" Marianne stuck her head in the room. "There you are. And Suzaku, of course. Lelouch did say you were coming over for bible study."

Suzaku managed a weak smile and an even weaker wave. "Hello Ms. Vi Britannia."

Lelouch took a quick look around. The bibles were open, he and Suzaku weren't all over each other (any more) and the blanket covered up Suzaku's still-hard erection and the hand Lelouch had wrapped around it.

They were safe.

Charles came up behind Marianne, draping one arm over her shoulder. "Afternoon boys."

"Good afternoon, Mr. zi Britannia," Suzaku managed. Charles grunted appreciatively before turning to Lelouch.

"No greeting for your father?"

"What are you doing here?" Lelouch demanded. Suzaku hissed wordlessly at him, a warning to behave, and Lelouch's resentment doubled.

He'd been about to get off with Suzaku. He had every reason to be peeved, and just because Suzaku was an obedient little wuss…

Lelouch swallowed a grin. He'd see how strong Suzaku's self-controlled politeness was.

Charles, meanwhile, let himself glare at his son now that he had an excuse. "I don't have to explain myself to you, Lelouch." He moved into the room, close enough that Lelouch wondered if he could smell the faint musk of sweat and sex that he and Suzaku had managed to work up before they were interrupted. "What passages are you doing?"

"Corinthians, sir," Suzaku said, the last word coming out almost like a yelp as Lelouch swiped his thumb over the head of Suzaku's cock.

Charles grunted in approval, not noticing the yelp. "Excellent. Paul's voice has always been the voice of the church."

"Y-yes, sir," Suzaku agreed, his voice shaking just a little as Lelouch started a slow, subtle pace, moving his hand up Suzaku's shaft, pausing at the head, them moving down.

"One might say the true voice of the church was Jesus Christ's," Lelouch said blandly, careful not to let his hand make any squelching noises. "But I suppose you'd lose out a lot of the misogyny and homophobia that way."

"Even the Old Testament forbids men from lying with men as they do with women."

"It also forbids shrimp and blended fibres," Lelouch pointed out. "And before you make the 'natural law' argument, you and I both know the Old Testament predates that philisophocal idea."

Charles shook his head and turned away. "This is why you need further study. The Word comes to you and you turn it away with semantics."

"You forced me to choose between my belief and my self. You forced me into a constant," here Lelouch tugged hard on Suzaku's cock, making him bite back a groan, "war with my desires and my faith. And just because I chose faith, just because I prefer Suzaku's company to all the boys I've had in the past, doesn't mean it's not hard." He dragged his nails lightly up the underside of Suzaku's cock, just along the vein, and was rewarded by a renewed spurt of precome. "It's _very_ hard." Suzaku whimpered softly. "And this just makes" Lelouch teased the tip "everything" Suzaku went rigid "much more" Lelouch's voice dipped lower, into the register he used when ordering Suzaku to come "_hard_."

Suzaku made a soft, squeaky noise and spilled into Lelouch's hand. Lelouch felt like he was more alive than he'd ever been before, the anger at his father mixing with the victory over Suzaku, the delight in making him come mingled with the desire to take him, just bend him over and take his own pleasure from Suzaku. It felt like there was electricity under his skin, like he wanted to tear it off and pour himself into Suzaku until they were truly one person.

He felt _divine_.

"Are you all right, dear?" Marianne asked. Suzaku nodded and swallowed hard a few times.

"Fine, ma'am. Just a little… uncomfortable."

"Of course you are." Marianne's tone was both understanding and suddenly commanding. "Dear, let's leave the boys alone. You and Lelouch can… talk later."

Suzaku sighed in relief as they left.

"I want to fuck you so hard," Lelouch said under his breath the moment they were alone again. Suzaku gaped at him, unable to believe that Lelouch was being like this _moments_ after he'd just jerked Suzaku off in front of his parents, while complaining about how _hard_ it was to follow the tenets of a faith he very aggressively wasn't following.

Of even more concern was how Suzaku's body, still tingly from his orgasm, clenched and relaxed eagerly in response to Lelouch's hungry words.

Lelouch grinned, picking up Suzaku's discomfort, and the reason for it. "Yeah, you want it too, don't you? My hand wasn't enough, was it, Suzaku? We were supposed to have all afternoon together, to fuck and play and fuck again. And now…"

Suzaku kissed him. It was, often, the only way to shut Lelouch up. Mostly, Suzaku loved Lelouch's voice, whether he was taunting or commanding or teasing, or even just talking, Lelouch's voice was like aural silk – rich and decadent and Suzaku wanted to wrap himself up in it.

But, sometimes, Lelouch's mouth got so filthy or so inappropriate (or, as in this case, both) that Suzaku had to stop him. And if he couldn't fill Lelouch's mouth with his cock, he could at least busy it with a kiss.

Lelouch laughed into the kiss, despite the fact that Suzaku could feel just how aroused and ready he was. "My parents are in the other room," he murmured against Suzaku's lips. "If they catch us…"

"Then be quiet," Suzaku said, cupping Lelouch through his pants. "If you can."

"God, I love you," Lelouch swore as fervently as any prophet of the Lord. "Suzaku, I… _ungh_…"

Suzaku pressed Lelouch back against the armrest of the loveseat, kissing him hard and moving his hand in fast, practiced motions that had Lelouch gasping and writhing beneath him within moments, twisting to get relief or release or whatever his body craved.

He shouldn't have worried. Suzaku wasn't a tease. He'd give Lelouch whatever he wanted, as hard and as fast as he wanted.

And in return, he wanted only one thing. "C'mon, Lelouch. Give it up, love, give it to me, everything, you know you want to." Lelouch whimpered and stiffened under Suzaku, and Suzaku knew it would be soon. "That's right, in your pants, make a mess for me, make a gorgeous mess."

Lelouch arched against Suzaku's hand, and Suzaku felt the pulse of wetness even through Lelouch's underwear and pants. He gave a soft whimper, and Suzaku laughed, licking up a tear that had escaped Lelouch's eye in his frustration.

"You said you loved me."

Lelouch replayed the last few minutes in his mind, his eyes widening as he realized Suzaku was right. "I didn't… heat of the moment… I…"

"…love me," Suzaku finished for him. "It's okay, Lelouch."

Lelouch covered his face with his hands. Since the summer he hadn't slept with or even looked at another boy, he'd gone out of his way to spend time with Suzaku, and not only for sex, he'd even fought to bring Suzaku into his life, despite the awkwardness when Euphy flirted with him or Charles seemed to approve of him. He felt better with Suzaku than without him, happy knowing he was going to see him, regretful when they parted.

If that wasn't love, what was?

"Dammit."

Suzaku laughed and kissed Lelouch's forehead. "I love you too, you know."

"Yes, I know," Lelouch groused. "That's half the problem."

"And the other half?" Suzaku asked, teasingly.

Lelouch looked at him for a long moment, and then smiled. "Stay for supper, why don't you?"

And that was how Suzaku ended up trying to have a conversation with Euphemia while eating roast chicken and potatoes with Lelouch's foot massaging his crotch.

And, also, how Lelouch developed a taste for semi-public sex, as well as for the study of the holy bible.


	3. …we Were Almost Outted

Warnings: There's some aborted dub-con in here (not included in the story warning because it's... well, aborted) that might be triggery. It's also between a middle-aged man and a young adult in a monogamous relationship. Credit for this chapter overall inspiration (minus the dub-don, which is completely my own weird brain) goes to Sapadu and Hedonistic Opportunist whose reviews I still need to answer. Sorry, I'm getting on it, promise, I just had to write this out before I lost it!

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

For Lelouch's eighteenth birthday, he went out with friends for dinner, came back to his house and continued the party in the basement, and had everyone home before midnight.

For three weeks _after_ Lelouch's eighteenth birthday, Suzaku took him out for dinner, brought him back to _his_ apartment, and let Lelouch take his presents out of their boxes before taking turns putting said presents into each other.

That party didn't end until breakfast time the next morning.

"How red was your face when you bought those anal beads?" Lelouch asked, idly curious as he traced over Suzaku's pectorals with his index finger.

Suzaku groaned. "The anal beads were far from the hardest toys to buy. I'm still not sure we used the urethral sound properly."

Lelouch made a face. "Wasn't that much of a fan of it anyway. Or the cock ring. In fact, all the sex toys that interfere with, rather than help along, orgasms are in my bad books."

"I kinda liked the cock ring," Suzaku said. "There's something to be said for delayed gratification." Lelouch snorted. "What?"

"You _would_ think that, Mr. former-anti-gay-camp-councillor," Lelouch said. "Good lord, I can still remember what you said to me at that camp, about turning your lust and passion 'down' until it became background noise. God, that probably turned you on!"

Those had been hard years for Suzaku, convinced that he had two choices – to resign himself to hell, or to overcome the baser part of his nature. It hadn't been until Lelouch had awoken something in him that was neither lust nor the pursuit of hedonistic pleasure, that Suzaku had realized that he'd been lied to. There were pure and real forms of love out there; he'd always known that. And the love he had for Lelouch, someone who happened to be of the same sex as him, was one of those loves.

But, until then, Suzaku had struggled daily with his urges and his faith. The shame he'd felt when he'd given into those urges, even on his own, with only a mental image of a faceless man to spur him on, had been deep and painful.

And now Lelouch, the brat who'd only ever struggled with how to _hide_ his true feelings, never with how to fight them, was mocking him for it.

Suzaku just sighed and flicked Lelouch's forehead. Asking Lelouch to be considerate of other people's feelings was like asking fire to be wet. "You turn me on."

Lelouch grinned and kissed him before settling down, treating Suzaku like an oversized teddy bear. "I'd make good on that, but I think I may actually be fucked out."

"Me too." They'd fallen asleep twice, once at just after midnight and just after a particularly enthusiastic bout of sex, once at quarter to four after a few more, and each time had woken up with just enough energy to start again. Suzaku had lost count of how many things they'd done, not all of which had ended in orgasm, and how many times Lelouch had sworn that 'this is the last one'. They so rarely actually spent time in the same bed together that being able to wake up and start again was an irresistible luxury.

Then again, so was this; laying naked together on sheets sticky with sweat and other fluids, just touching and enjoying each other's company and bodies. Suzaku adored the way Lelouch's pale skin and the shadows from the street lamps and moonlight accented his sharp edges. Lelouch, meanwhile, seemed fascinated with Suzaku's muscles, especially compared to his rather… generous ass.

"This was a good birthday, Suzaku," Lelouch said softly, almost shy and genuine. "Thank you."

Suzaku smiled. "Thank _you_ for turning eighteen and outgrowing your 'jailbait' phase."

"You liked it," Lelouch said, back to the arrogant brat Suzaku adored. "All those afternoons, 'mentoring' me in bible study and self-control until I was so hoarse I couldn't scream out your name any longer."

Suzaku laughed. "You make it sound worse than it was." He returned Lelouch's bright grin. "And it was pretty impressive as it was."

"Yes you were," Lelouch very nearly purred, looking less 'fucked out' than he claimed as he leaned up to capture Suzaku's lips, his hands smoothing over Suzaku's chest and then down, and then further down…

Suzaku's body was just about ready to see if it had another round in it when his bedroom door opened.

"You weren't answering your phone and it's nearly eight…"

Suzaku froze.

Lelouch froze.

Standing in the doorway, his hand still on the handle, his winter jacked still zipped up, Genbu Kururugi, Suzaku's father, froze.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

In the six months that Suzaku had been seeing Lelouch, Lelouch had spoken with Genbu twice.

The first time had been just after Lelouch had introduced Suzaku to his family. Charles, Lelouch's father, had insisted on meeting Suzaku's father, and Lelouch had come along.

He hadn't made the best first impression.

Genbu Kururugi was of the opinion that the church was run by white racists (true) who were mostly interested in appearances (true) and who didn't give a damn about anyone who didn't fit into their mould (also true). He had the misfortune of being just as wealthy and just as politically powerful as the church leaders, without having the family connections, and without the ability to make them, with his almond-shaped eyes and his yellowish skin and his dark hair.

Suzaku, who took after his mother (green eyes, curly brown hair) could pass as not-quite-white in an attractive, exotic way. Genbu was just asian. It closed doors for him.

The Britannian family could open those doors. And Suzaku had been his father's key.

Genbu and Charles loathed each other on sight. But they respected each other in their way, and Genbu's wealth and position reinforced the idea that Suzaku would be a good mentor for Suzaku. Lelouch, however, took one look at the dismissive way Genbu regarded Suzaku, and the way Suzaku tensed up near his father, and hated Genbu for his own reasons.

At the time, Suzaku had taken it as a sign that Lelouch was actually starting to fall in love with him. Lelouch's denials of this had been as adorable as the way he pushed Suzaku down and wrapped his lips around his cock to change the subject. But Genbu hadn't taken it nearly as well and his rants to Suzaku, already nearly unbearable with the casual insults and belittling comments and snide reminders of what a disappointment Suzaku was, now had the added discomfort of his advocating using his young protégé to climb the social ladder.

Suzaku met his father half way, and climbed Lelouch like a ladder.

The second time Lelouch had talked with Genbu had been at the church's fall picnic. Lelouch had been eating a hot dog as subtly suggestively as he could for Suzaku's sake (the brat) and Genbu had noticed. Suzaku had laughed awkwardly and mentioned that Lelouch was making progress, but fell into bad habits occasionally. Genbu had made an interested sound at that and approached the boy.

From what Lelouch told Suzaku the next day, it seemed that Genbu had wanted to find out if Lelouch had lapsed back into the gay lifestyle, no doubt wanting to use that against Charles if necessary. Lelouch had, according to his story, reassured Genbu that he wasn't seeing anyone… except Suzaku, of course. For bible study. Suzaku was very… _inspirational_.

Sometimes Suzaku wished that Lelouch's discretion extended to the people he despised. It was one thing to mock Genbu's ignorance of their relationship and flaunt it with insinuations, it was another thing to _risk_ that relationship just to feel smug and superior.

This would, if Lelouch and Genbu spoke, be the third time they'd met.

Third time was the charm.

The room reeked of sex, of musk and sweat and some of the more aromatic lotions and lubricants they'd used. The sheets barely covered Lelouch (and Lelouch barely covered Suzaku), and were clearly rumpled and wound around their bodies from vigorous use. Suzaku's hands on Lelouch's bare back and under the sheets on Lelouch's hip were unfortunate, as was Lelouch's hand pressing against Suzaku's pelvis. Their lips were still parted from the kiss that Genbu had interrupted, and still red from previous kisses and, in Suzaku's case, a recent blowjob.

"This… isn't what it looks like?" Lelouch said weakly.

"You little whore," Genbu breathed out, shocked and horrified.

Suzaku's hands tightened on Lelouch's body. If his father had blamed him, he probably wouldn't have argued. But he'd attacked Lelouch. "He's not a whore. And this is my apartment. Get out."

"Get out?" Genbu asked incredulously. "You're… _fornicating _with the Britannia boy and you expect me to just _get out_?" He stormed into the room and Suzaku tried to pull Lelouch away at the same moment Lelouch moved to intercept Genbu, giving Suzaku's father the perfect opportunity to grab Lelouch's hair and yanked him off the bed and to the side.

Lelouch cried out, more in anger than in pain, as his ass hit Suzaku's floor. He grabbed at Genbu's forearm and hand, trying to get him to let go, clawing at him like an animal.

"Father!" Suzaku leapt out of bed, stopping in his tracks as Genbu's foot slipped between Lelouch's legs to press down on his testicles. "Don-don't hurt him."

Lelouch whimpered as Genbu's foot pressed down and his hand tightened in his hair. Genbu glared at Suzaku. "You promised me you had this under control." His hand twisted and Lelouch's head was turned towards Suzaku. "I let you get your own apartment, your own 'space', and you return the favour by fucking some jail-bait piece of shit the moment my back's turned."

"I'm sorry," Suzaku said, as he always did when his father got upset. "I won't–" Lelouch made a soft protesting sound, which Suzaku ignored. "I won't do it anymore. I promise. Just, please, let him go."

"You could be jailed for statutory rape, you moron," Genbu snarled. "Do you have any idea how that would make me look?"

"I'm eighteen," Lelouch said, which was technically true, but not worth getting Genbu's attention back.

Genbu yanked on Lelouch's hair, forcing his head up and his eyes open on Genbu's. "I know _exactly_ what you are, you little demon. You use your sweet little body, your soft voice, your pretty words, and you destroy men's lives. You _feed_ off good men, righteous men, seducing them with your wiles and making them your slaves." He pressed his foot against Lelouch's balls, his eyes flashing at the pained sound Lelouch made. "You're covered in my son's spunk, but even then you know your place is on the ground, at the whim of a strong, powerful man. Look at you, you _slut_. You're loving this."

Suzaku knew what Lelouch looked like when he loved something. The teary eyes and grit teeth and clenched fists weren't actually a part of that.

Suzaku had spent almost all of his life intimidated to afraid of his father. He'd been conditioned to never talk back, never mind fight back. Genbu had piled hurt after hurt onto Suzaku, some in the name of religion, most in the name of fatherhood. And Suzaku had always taken it, bowed his head, and moved on wherever his father wanted him to go.

But when Genbu leered down at Lelouch, taking a perverse delight in his pain and helplessness, something inside Suzaku snapped. If he'd been thinking, he would have realized that Genbu still had a firm grip on Lelouch's hair and his foot in a very sensitive area. He likely would have reasoned that, as horrible as things were, Suzaku intervening could make them worse. He might even have run through other options and tried negotiating or even begging.

And yet, when Lelouch whimpered again, all Suzaku thought was pushed out of Suzaku's mind as he saw was red. He tackled his father, shoving him away from Lelouch. Fortunately, Genbu's hands flew up to catch his balance, releasing Lelouch's hair. Unfortunately, he caught his balance quickly and backhanded Suzaku into his dresser mirror, which shattered between Suzaku's shoulder and the wall. The pain didn't even faze Suzaku as he whirled around, ready to take on his father for real, no-hold-barred, to protect what was _his._

And then Lelouch laughed.

It was a cruel sound, mocking and hate-filled, and it made Suzaku's blood freeze and curdle in the same instant in his veins.

"Of course. I finally get Mr. Goody-two-shoes to give it up and his dad ruins everything. I was _seconds _away from wrapping him around my little finger, and you have to come in and ruin _everything_." Lelouch sneered at Suzaku. "And I lied, Suzaku. You were rubbish. The only upside of this is I never have to deal with your amateur fumbling ever again."

"Lelouch…"

"Get the fuck out," Genbu said, still breathing hard. "You harlot, you beast, you–"

"Yes, fine," Lelouch snapped. "Good lord, I have no idea what the appeal of virgins is supposed to be. I'm done with this.

He reached for his clothes and Genbu's foot snapped out, kicking his hand away. "No. You don't get to hide your shame."

Suzaku moved forward. "Father, if people see him leaving here naked…"

Genbu hesitated, then nodded angrily. "Dress, then leave. And, rest assured, your father will be hearing about this."

Lelouch snarled at him before dressing quickly and hurrying out of the apartment. Suzaku braced himself.

Genbu just looked at him, taking in his naked body and his bleeding shoulder. "Get that looked at, boy." Suzaku nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and stood with his head bowed until Genbu left.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Suzaku had just left the urgent care center after getting all the glass removed and his shoulder bandaged up, when his phone rang. The number wasn't familiar and, after the day he'd had, Suzaku was quite hesitant to deal with any new surprises. Still, after the third ring, he picked up. "Hello?"

"It's me. I'm borrowing a classmate's phone," Lelouch said. Suzaku sighed in relief. "I want to see you."

Suzaku had known Lelouch was lying to Genbu, that he hadn't meant a single word he'd said after his creepy, evil laugh. But he still felt a rush of relief at Lelouch's invitation. "I want to see you too. But–"

"No buts. Meet me at your gym in an hour."

"Are you a member there?"

Lelouch snorted. "You need to stop underestimating me, sweetheart."

"You need to stop breaking rules just because you can, honeybuns." But Suzaku was smiling.

"An hour."

"I'll be there."

Fifty minutes later, Suzaku swiped his membership card and waved to the girl at the entrance of the gym, who smiled and waved back. He didn't see Lelouch anywhere, but he'd decided to act as if nothing was different from usual. He headed down to the changing rooms and grabbed a towel.

It was early afternoon – just after the lunch rush and well before the after-work crowd arrived. The changing room was empty save for three naked old men arguing the merits of different kinds of smoked meat. Suzaku passed them without making eye contact and headed further to the back, glancing into the showers as he passed.

He almost missed the shadow that shifted subtly on the tiled floor. There was no water running, so the only reason someone might be in the shower stalls was…

Suzaku poked his head around the corner and grinned. Yup, there was Lelouch. Hiding.

He hadn't realized what a relief it would be to see Lelouch again, how scared he'd been that Lelouch's plan was all bluster and he wouldn't be able to pull through. This rush of feeling, so all-encompassing, almost overwhelming in its force, eroded all reluctance Suzaku might have had.

He wasn't going to give Lelouch up. Not for his father. Not for his reputation. Not for anything.

And Lelouch, if the way his face brightened when he saw Suzaku and ran into his arms was any indication, felt the same way.

"Suzaku." Lelouch wound his arms around Suzaku's neck and kissed him as if air was a secondary, even tertiary, consideration. Suzaku gave back as good as he got, hooking his hands under Lelouch's ass and hiking him up, carrying him across the shower floor to the back and slamming him against the wall. The kiss broke and Lelouch gasped and laughed before diving in again, grinding eagerly against Suzaku as they kissed again.

Suzaku had his hand under Lelouch's shirt and his cock more than half erect before he realized that, hearing loss and argument over deli products aside, this wasn't the most private of places to fuck.

"Hmm, Lelouch, we have to–" Lelouch's hand slid down Suzaku's front and into his pants. "_God_, you… not…" Suzaku had enough control to lower Lelouch to the ground before he pulled away. "I'm sorry."

Lelouch looked stricken. "For what?"

"For my father," Suzaku said. Lelouch visibly untensed. Suzaku wondered what he'd thought Suzaku might have been apologizing for. "I know this is the last thing you wanted, and I should have been more careful…"

"Don't be an idiot. Your father's invasion of privacy and perverted repressed homophobia is no more your fault than my father's domineering classist, racist homophobia is mine. We're fine, Suzaku."

That was sweet, but Suzaku knew it wasn't true. "We're _not_ fine, Lelouch. My father isn't going to let us see each other anymore, and when _your_ father finds out, it'll be even worse. We might be able to sneak around like this on rare occasions, but… I know you. That won't be enough."

Lelouch looked at Suzaku solemnly, and nodded. "You're quite right. A stolen quickie every few weeks, seeing you at church and knowing that I can't touch you… It would be torture. And I won't suffer through that, no matter how much I love you."

Suzaku felt something inside him break, but at least it was a clean break. He could walk away from this, heal after a few years and maybe… maybe this would be the thing that would cure him. Maybe after Lelouch, he'd never love another man again. "Then I guess this is goodbye. You're free."

Lelouch moved closer to Suzaku, and Suzaku braced himself to refuse if Lelouch asked for one last fling before they broke up. It would be better to just part and maybe, one day, they could be friends. Maybe Suzaku's heart wouldn't ache whenever Lelouch wasn't around, maybe his hands wouldn't twitch with the desire to touch and caress and grab Lelouch and hold him. Maybe he'd stop looking at Lelouch's lips and remembering how they tasted and felt against and around him.

Those lips parted, and Suzaku waited for the offer. One last time. He'd have to turn it down, of course, for both their sakes, but Lelouch would no doubt understand why…

Lelouch slapped him across the face.

Normally, Suzaku would have dodged easily. But the slap took him so much by surprise that even after it was over, even after Suzaku's cheek was stinging and red, he wasn't entirely sure what had happened.

"You asshole. You think I'm giving this up? That I'm giving _you_ up? We have choices, Suzaku. You're twenty, I'm graduating in six months. We don't have to stay here, living off the scraps our fathers deign to toss our way. We can go anywhere, do anything. Canada has had gay marriage for years, there are several states that recognize it too. New York has a great gay community, good schools, job opportunities…" Lelouch's eyes sharpened. "You've always wanted to be a teacher. There's no reason for you to finish that stupid commerce degree your father's making you get before you get your MBA and work at his firm. I know I can coast through undergrad while working and save up enough to go to law school once you get a teaching position. We can make this _work_."

Suzaku's head spun. A moment ago he'd been heartbroken, ready to rend his own soul and let Lelouch go. Now they were talking about running away together, their dream futures, _marriage_. Lelouch looked so certain, so hopeful. Suzaku wanted to hope too, but he couldn't help but see all the flaws.

"We don't have any money, Lelouch. School costs money, living somewhere costs money. Food, transport, professional clothing…" Suzaku snorted. "Lube and condoms, they all cost money, Lelouch. We can't just break all ties and fend for ourselves. We don't know how."

Lelouch reached up with the same hand he'd slapped Suzaku with and gently caressed Suzaku's abused cheek. "It might not be easy, but it'll be good, Suzaku. I promise you, I'll make it good for you."

Suzaku shook his head. "I can't promise the same to you. The only thing I can try to do is to keep my dad from telling your dad so that you can move on from this without getting hurt. Maybe later, after this has all passed, we can try again."

"No. That's not acceptable." Lelouch bit his lower lip in thought for a moment before nodding decisively. "Right. We're going to have to deal with your father before the church meeting on Saturday. We'll talk more after I blow you."

Lelouch dropped to the floor and started working on Suzaku's pants. They'd been here so many times before that Suzaku's hands naturally migrated through Lelouch's hair, cupping and caressing the back of his head. "Lelouch, you shouldn't–" Lelouch freed Suzaku's cock and immediately went to town, gripping the shaft and suckling on the head, his cheeks hollowing prettily as he sucked. "–ohgodnevermind." Lelouch's tongue could do things to Suzaku's body that melted his brain. The best he could do was keep as quiet as he could and ride it out until Lelouch let him come.

Fortunately, Lelouch was either feeling generous, or impatient for his turn. Or Suzaku was eager and needed less than usual to finish. Either way, sooner than usual, Suzaku's fingers and toes curled, tangling Lelouch's hair and scrunching Suzaku's socks, and he groaned and spent himself into Lelouch's mouth, as Lelouch swallowed eagerly around him.

Suzaku had to repeat to himself that this wouldn't be their last time in order to return Lelouch's smile. He reached down and wiped the corner of Lelouch's mouth clean, and Lelouch turned his head to bite at Suzaku's thumb. Suzaku kneeled down and kissed him, forgetting where they were and who might be listening, and groped between Lelouch's legs. "What do you want?"

Lelouch grinned and pressed another kiss to Suzaku's lips before standing up. "I want you to fuck me so hard I see stars. _After_ we deal with your father." Suzaku stared up at him and then slightly less up at the erection tenting his pants. Lelouch's grin widened. "Think of it as… _incentive_."

"I hope you have a plan," Suzaku grumbled, standing back up.

Lelouch quirked an eyebrow. "As a matter of fact…"

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Suzaku felt like he had to pee. He'd just gone, but that didn't change the way he felt. Maybe he'd had too much to drink. Maybe he hadn't quite emptied his bladder.

Maybe he was panicking a little, standing in his father's office closet, peering through the slits and setting up his camera phone to record what he saw. So far, all he'd seen in the ten minutes since he'd hidden was his father coming in and setting up some paperwork. And just that was enough to set every single fight-or-fight instinct on fire in Suzaku's body.

His heart was thudding so loudly he could barely hear the tentative knock on the door.

"Come in," Genbu called, distracted by the file he was reading. Suzaku set the camera up, bracing his arm against the closet wall and setting up the lens of his phone to capture what was happening from his father's knees up to the top of the head of the person standing in front of Genbu's desk.

Lelouch. In a preppy outfit he hadn't worn in months, since he stopped trying to look like a college brat to pick up other college brats. In truth, with the soft, apologetic expression on his face, he looked even younger than his eighteen years. The way he approached Genbu's desk was awkward and uncomfortable, like a supplicant.

"Mr. Kururugi…" Lelouch hesitated.

Genbu looked up and outright leered. "Ah. If it isn't my favourite little whore."

Lelouch swallowed visibly. "I – I'm not a whore, sir. I'm just… I've had some difficulties. And now I'm trying to get out of _new_ difficulties." Genbu snorted. "Please, I only… I'll do anything to convince you to keep my… indiscretion from my father. He'll _kill_ me if he finds out."

Genbu looked supremely uninterested. "You have nothing to offer me, boy. If you were your elder brother, or even your step-mother, you might have something. But you don't." He smirked. "At least nothing that outweighs the anticipation of the look on your father's face as he's shamed in front of all his associates."

As Genbu spoke, Lelouch's lip started quivering. He shifted on his feet, clutching at the hem of his shirt, and overall looked like he might burst into tears at any moment. Genbu waited for a few seconds then returned his attention to his file. "If all you're going to do is snivel, boy, you can leave."

"No, no." Lelouch took a deep breath and slowly walked over to Genbu's side of the desk. Genbu's eyes followed him every step of the way. "I can't leave until you promise me you won't tell my father. I can't go home knowing you know what I…" He cut himself off and sank to his knees, bending over in the traditional bow that Suzaku had taught him. His shirt rode up, giving Genbu a great view of the top of his ass, which Genbu most definitely watched. "Please, sir. I'll do… anything." He lifted his head and there was a loaded moment of silence.

Suzaku couldn't see Lelouch's expression, but he could see Genbu's, and he was… _captivated_.

"Well, well, well… Look at you now, you little tart. Can't hide behind mommy's skirt or daddy's money, can you? All that fake pride gone, trembling on your knees in front of me." Genbu shifted in his seat, his legs parting subconsciously. "Your pretty little pale knees must be red by now. You white boys mark up so nicely, don't you?" He laughed, and Lelouch leaned forward a little, until he was kneeling between Genbu's legs, his face level with Genbu's crotch. "This is where you belong, at the feet of your betters, begging for scraps and…" Genbu trailed off, his eyes widening as he realized exactly where Lelouch was.

Lelouch leaned forward just a little more and steadied himself with his hand on Genbu's knee. "I know. And I'm begging you now, sir. _Please_, I'll do _anything_…"

For a moment, Suzaku thought their plan had failed. Genbu stared at Lelouch as if he was seeing something that fascinated him and horrified him at the same time. Lelouch's hand slid up Genbu's leg and he raised up on his knees to move close enough to Genbu to whisper something soft enough that Suzaku couldn't hear. Genbu's eyes fluttered shut and he groaned softly, leaning forward and down and _smelling_ Lelouch's neck before pushing him back and standing, his hands slowly working his belt open.

Lelouch stayed kneeled, close enough that if Genbu moved forward, they'd touch. He didn't move as Genbu worked his pants open and dropped them, along with his underwear, to his knees.

He wasn't erect, not even a little. Suzaku felt his stomach clench with both disgust and another rush of useless adrenaline as his father grabbed Lelouch by the hair, less violently than in Suzaku's bedroom, but still clearly without any affection, and slapped his face.

Lelouch cried out and Suzaku's camera caught Genbu's cock twitching. Genbu slapped him again, backhand this time, and Lelouch made another broken, pained sound. Genbu's cock hardened visibly at that, and his breathing quickened.

"You disobedient little brat. Such a disappointment." Another slap, and this time, Genbu rubbed his cock over Lelouch's face, right where he'd hit him. Suzaku watched attentively for one of the seven separate signs that he and Lelouch had arranged as a 'stop' signal, but it didn't come. He swallowed bile and continued filming.

A backhand. "Say it, you little shit. _Say it_."

"I'm sorry, daddy!" Lelouch sobbed out. "I was wrong! I'm so sorry…"

"Damn straight you are," Genbu growled, one hand yanking Lelouch's hair so that his head was tilted so far back his neck strained, the other hand wrapped around his cock, steadily guiding it towards Lelouch's open, gasping mouth. "And I'm going to make your lesson stick this time, Suzaku."

Lelouch's thumb shot out and Suzaku turned off the camera and shot out of the closet. "Don't you dare!"

Genbu froze, staring at his son. "Suzaku?"

"Let him go," Suzaku demanded. "Right now."

For Genbu, the momentary surprise passed quickly, replaced by rage. "How _dare_ you order me around! I'm your _father_, and this little slut is getting exactly what he deserves!" He threw Lelouch to the ground and looked like he was about to start kicking him or worse.

Suzaku had had _enough_. He dropped the camera and drew the gun he'd stolen from his father's safe. "No. And if you don't step back, _you'll_ get what you deserve."

Genbu hesitated. "You don't have the guts."

"You very nearly raped my lover, _father_. Right now, I'm more than willing to shoot."

Lelouch scooted away from Genbu, ending up sprawled at Suzaku's feet. "Where did you get that gun from?"

"I decided your plan needed a little more firepower," Suzaku said, never taking his eyes off his father. Well, the upper half of his father. "I improvised."

"…is it wrong that I find you hot with a weapon in your hand?"

"Probably not, but this isn't going to be an ongoing thing," Suzaku said. Genbu looked disgusted again, and Suzaku realized that would never stop hurting, no matter what happened.

Lelouch stood up, brushed himself off, and turned to Genbu. "Well, that was all very dramatic, but the end result is that we have a video of you abusing and sexually using an underaged boy for your incestuous little fantasies."

Oh. Ew. Suzaku had almost forgotten about that.

Genbu sneered. "You're the one who suggested it. A proxy for me to punish instead of my pansy, disobedient son."

"And you're the one who got hard," Lelouch pointed out. "On camera, no less."

"This will ruin more than your reputation," Suzaku said. "You could go to jail."

Genbu frowned. "You said you were eighteen."

"Just turned," Lelouch said cheerfully. "And these are old clothes. It's child's play to doctor time stamps on these phones. It'll look like you did this _months_ ago, when I was still seventeen, which I'll tearfully attest to. My father already knows I'm gay and he thinks I'm kind of a slut. He'll know full well I went into this willingly, but anyone else who sees it will see a young, vulnerable child being taken advantage of by a disturbed older man. And watching you fall will entertain him _far_ more than having to deal with my shenanigans again."

"You asked if Lelouch had anything to offer you," Suzaku said. "Well, now we do."

Genbu wasn't an idiot. "Your silence and discretion around the video in exchange for what?"

"Suzaku," Lelouch said. "Give him to me. Pay for his education degree and expenses in New York. Other than that, break all contact with us. You keep our secret and help set us up to be independent from you and my family, and we won't ruin you."

Suzaku held his breath. It was a deal his father could easily afford. He had numerous spiritual successors at the company, young men he trusted and who worshiped him. The tuition and rooming costs were next to nothing compared to what his father made, and there was little love lost between them.

But if he said no, if he called their bluff…

"Deal." Genbu looked like he'd just swallowed something bitter and sour all at once. "But there's a statute of limitations on crimes like these, Lelouch vi Britannia. Once it runs out, I'd watch your back."

Lelouch smiled. "Don't be silly. That's what Suzaku's for."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

"That was too close," Suzaku murmured against Lelouch's skin as his heart slowed down from his third orgasm of the night. Lelouch had made him more than live up to the deal that Suzaku fuck him hard enough that he could see stars.

Lelouch flapped his hands ineffectually at Suzaku's shoulder until Suzaku obligingly scooted over a little. "What was too close?"

"This afternoon, with my dad. You went _way_ too far."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "I've had several partners I didn't really like, who I slept with for… other reasons."

"Hmm?"

"Free tickets, getting out of trouble… curiosity." Lelouch laughed, as if remembering something not altogether unpleasant, but definitely interesting. "The point is that what your father did to me is nothing that I haven't been through before. And, yeah, it sucked because it was your asshole father, and I kind of despise him, but he didn't do much more than smack me around a bit and get my cheek sticky. And in return, you get room and board and an education in the field of your choice. And I get _you_. I regret nothing."

Suzaku regretted rather a lot. But Lelouch had a point; the end result was essentially ideal. "The next time someone has to pay a price for us to stay together, it'll be me."

"What? You're going to shoot up anyone who stands in our way?" Lelouch laughed. "That's not going to work, Suzaku. The world is made up of leverage and contracts. Mutually assured destruction and enlightened self-interest. You're too sweet and good to live in that world." He smiled. "But that's okay, because you have me."

Suzaku kissed him. "And you have me."

"Mmm…" Lelouch settled back and stared at the ceiling. "Would you really have shot your father for me?"

Suzaku thought back to that moment, seeing Lelouch's painfully red cheeks, his father's leaking cock and expression of complete and utter lusty dominion. "Yeah. I… I really think I would have."

"Huh." Lelouch was silent for a long moment. "Do you think I'd shoot my father for you?"

"If it came to that?" Suzaku thought about it. About Lelouch's impulsivity, his willingness to get into trouble if it got him what he wanted, his hatred for his father and how far he was willing to go to protect Suzaku. "I think you would."

"You think highly of yourself," Lelouch said, his tone lightly teasing, which was how Suzaku knew he was completely serious. "How do you know that I wouldn't just abandon you and find someone else?"

Suzaku smiled. "I'm not sure you can anymore. I've gotten under your skin. You can't imagine your life without me, and you don't want to. What you want is to be where I am, to sleep next to me in peace, to argue about petty little things with me and make up with lots of kissing and maybe some more arguing, but in a fun way. I can't even imagine the lengths you'd go to for me, and I hope we'll never have to find out, because if someone tries to separate us again, there will be hell to pay. And I know you, Lelouch. You're the one who'll be making the collection."

Lelouch laughed softly. It wasn't a kind sound, but it comforted Suzaku somehow. He'd always known Lelouch was capable of great and horrible things. That he was born to be extraordinary, to achieve things others never could. But knowing that Lelouch was willing to take that energy and skill and spend in on him, on keeping them together…

At his least comforting, Lelouch was a comfort to him.

"You're a romantic," Lelouch accused him, turning towards Suzaku, draping his arm over him in a light embrace. "It's a good thing you have me to balance you out."

"It's a good thing I have you," Suzaku said. "Period."

Lelouch kissed him. "Sweet talker. Oh! Speaking of, you called me your 'lover' in front of your father."

"Mmmhmm?"

"Can you not?"

Suzaku frowned. "What's wrong with it?"

"It sounds so…" Lelouch made a weird gesture with his hand. "Think up something else."

"Boyfriend?"

"Too kidsy."

"Partner?"

"Too clinical."

"Significant other?"

"Ugh."

Suzaku laughed. "Well, since we're moving to New York, we could be… husbands, I guess."

"Are you proposing?"

"…indirectly. I'll get a ring later?"

"…then, for later, the answer is yes."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO


End file.
